Another Relationship in Fifty Words
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Tharja and Chrom's relationship can also be described and defined in many ways. A 50 word theme fic starring TharjaxChrom.


Author's Notes

So, I'm doing another 50-word fic! In case you're unsure of how this works, I'll explain: I'll list a word, and then I write a sentence that corresponds to Tharja, Chrom, or both of them in relation to the word. If an actual list of what words to use exists, I don't know where to find it, so like last time, I just made up the word list, although I reused a few words from my last 50-word fic that starred Ephraim and Myrrh from FE8. You'll also see a few easter eggs from my first TharjaxChrom fic, The Wrong Recipient! Keep in mind that this is not a sequel to that fic, however. Unless you want it to be! I won't stop you.

Once again some clarification: Some lines will have romance. Some will not. Some don't really have a point to them. Some do. These are not necessarily in any particular or chronological order, unless they are part of the "recurring words" sets, meaning a group of two to five words will basically tell a small story. For example, words 5 and 6 is the first of these "recurring sets". It will become pretty obvious as you read it!

Keep in mind I switch between present tense and past tense throughout the whole fic! And just a warning that this fic is DEFINITELY rated T for a reason!

* * *

Another Relationship in Fifty Words

1\. Feet

Tharja actually has surprisingly big feet for her body, but Chrom doesn't seem to mind.

2\. Laboratory

The castle has a large laboratory for Tharja to practice making her hexes in, although she rarely makes dangerous or painful ones anymore.

3\. Practice

Even as king, Chrom stills keeps his battle skills sharp in case he must ever wield Falchion again.

4\. Upset

When the Ylissan people found out their prince was marrying a Plegian woman, they were not happy in the slightest, for the death of the previous Exalt was still too fresh in everyone's minds.

5\. Change

When everyone saw Emmeryn fall to her death, even the apathetic Tharja couldn't let the Exalt's noble sacrifice go to waste.

6\. Resolve

It was from that day forward that Tharja fought with a new purpose: to protect the peace that Emmeryn strived to achieve.

7\. Cape

Chrom always likes to wear his regal cape, even in bed, which only slightly annoys his wife.

8\. Advisor

Chrom and Robin still try to hang out and go to the pub under the guise of "strategy meetings" to avoid flak from their wives when they want to get away.

9\. Influence

Lissa's adorkable attitude is so infectious that even Tharja can't help but smile now at her presence.

10\. Ornament

Out of respect for his wife, Chrom wears a Plegian ornament on his head from time to time because he knows that it's not the Plegian people who are evil; it's their former corrupt rulers that disturbed the nations' peace.

11\. Pavise

The Royal Pavise is the noble couple's favourite food establishment to dine at for romantic dinners, especially as the xenophobia against Plegia decreases.

12\. Aegis

Occasionally, Chrom and Tharja go incognito and visit the Aegis Cafe just to enjoy themselves without the judging eyes of others.

13\. Lost

Chrom is a little embarrassed to admit that he still gets lost in his own castle once in a while.

14\. Haircut

When the royal hairdresser accidentally gave Tharja a very short haircut, she liked it a lot more than she expected to.

15\. Grimace

Tharja still sports her uninterested, mean stare for the most part, at least until you develop a meaningful relationship with her.

16\. Stare

Some of the younger castle servants stare a little longer than necessary when they pass by their queen's room and notice her performing her morning stretches.

17\. Cologne

Tharja hid Chrom's special Plegian cologne that she gave to him as a gift when she noticed the teenage castle maids start to give him much more attention than usual.

18\. Letter

Chrom and Tharja went on their first date only because Tharja accidentally gave a confession letter to the wrong person.

19\. Shirts

Chrom usually sleeps shirtless in bed, (even… with his cape on…?) which excites Tharja more than she'll ever let on.

20\. Skins

The occasional times that _Tharja_ sleeps shirtless on a hot night, Chrom can barely contain his excitement, much to Tharja's annoyance if she's sleepy.

21\. Pregnancy

Completely against Tharja's character, her face was all smiles the day she found out she was expecting for the first time.

22\. Alternate

In the timeline that Lucina and her friends came from, Tharja wasn't her mother, which confuses the royal family to no end.

23\. Surrogate

Even though Lucina is not Tharja's true daughter from the future, they still have their moments of closeness together as they slowly develop a familial relationship.

24\. Guard

On a day when he has few duties as king, Chrom tries his hand at being a castle guard for a few hours to understand what the working conditions are like.

25\. Awkward

"Touch me and Falchion gets cut off, I'm dead tired" were the first words that Tharja spoke when her and Chrom entered their bedroom for the first time as a married couple on their wedding night.

26\. Reward

Before passing out on the bed in exhaustion, Tharja remarks, "if you behave tonight, we have _all day_ tomorrow for Falchion and I to get acquainted, heh heh… so look forward to it…"

27\. Anticipation

Needless to say, that was the longest night of Chrom's life waiting for the fulfillment of his new wife's promise.

28\. Exhilaration

Chrom wakes up the next morning to find Tharja fulfilling her promise with such intense desire that he actually passes out for a few minutes from the overwhelming excitement, pleasing his wife to no end.

29\. Breakfast

Chrom usually eats at the breakfast table with a fork in one hand and a pen in the other on days that he has an abnormal amount of paperwork to sign.

30\. Daughter

When her daughter, Noire, comes from the future, Tharja is actually a little jealous when she finds that her future daughter's chest is even more impressive than her own.

31\. Soon

It is only a few weeks until the arrival of the new baby, so Tharja is understandably getting much larger than she would like.

32\. Stalk

For old time's sake, Tharja will stalk Robin just to see how he's doing, and to experience "the thrill of the hunt" again, so to speak.

33\. Victim

Of course, with Chrom being her husband now, she enjoys stalking him instead, although she does it in a much less creepy way than before.

34\. Peeping

For some reason Chrom actually gets a little turned on if he knows that his wife is happily spying on him, but he can't prove that she's there.

35\. Reverse

Just to see what excitement Tharja gets from stalking people, Chrom secretly stalks Tharja for a day, and when he catches her doing innocently naughty things, he decides to change up his routine slightly so Tharja can enjoy herself more whenever _she_ stalks _him_.

36\. Success

Chrom can tell his plan worked, for Tharja has recently gotten friskier at night, in which he is more than happy to satisfy her needs.

37\. Spar

A couple of times a month, Chrom and Tharja spar against each other to keep themselves battle-ready in case of an emergency.

38\. Guilt

Poor Tharja feels like she can only blame herself when the head castle cleric gives the sad news that their first child has miscarried.

39\. Avert

For the next few days, Tharja refuses to meet Chrom's gaze, for fear that he may begin to hate her for the loss of their baby.

40\. Comfort

Chrom knows why Tharja is upset; the problem is, he's unsure how to comfort his dear wife in her time of need.

41\. Embrace

When Chrom is finally able to confront Tharja, all he can do is give her a simple hug, all the while lightly petting her head in an attempt to reassure her.

42\. Understanding

Little does Chrom know that his simple act of kindness is all that Tharja needs to understand that her husband does not hold any blame towards her.

43\. Exercise

Chrom decides to incorporate running into his daily routine to help him get places faster when he's in a rush.

44\. Smile

Who knew that Chrom would eventually find Tharja's creepy smile endearing?

45\. Retry

When it is confirmed that Tharja is pregnant again, the couple is cautiously optimistic that this child will live to see the outside world.

46\. Labour

When the magical day arrives for Tharja to give birth, Chrom paces a literal hole into the ground which still hasn't been fixed yet.

47\. Forgiveness

When both baby Lucina and baby Noire come out as an unexpected set of twins, Tharja feels like she's been forgiven for the first child that was lost.

48\. Anniversary

"Chrom, for our first anniversary, as my gift to you, let's find out if I'm skilled enough to wield and tame Falchion with my _two personal tomes_ …"

49\. Clothes

Chrom and Tharja try on Chrom's parent's clothes just for a laugh, but they actually suit the young couple surprisingly well; enough for them to be incorporated into their own personal wardrobes.

50\. Love

No matter how strange the two of them might be together, it is impossible to deny the fact that Tharja and Chrom were certainly made for each other, and their bizarre yet genuine love is what carries them through despite the opinions of others around them.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Well… was that fun! Wait, why is everyone looking at me with such creepy faces? :O I had a lot of fun with this, and I really am starting to like the pairing of Tharja of Chrom. Have I convinced you guys yet that they're a great couple?! Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for helping me with word 34, peeping! He helped me structure the sentence, as for some reason I couldn't figure it out by myself. Check out his fics!

I forgot to mention this in my first 50 word fic, but this idea came from the fic called Ballerinas and Bugs by load my soul, starring Lon'quxOlivia. I don't know where they got their list, but the idea intrigued me, and that's what eventually lead to the first fic itself. Give it a read! It's quite cute.

Adorkable is technically a fake word, but it does have a definition! Although Lisa doesn't really fit the physical description I think her personality fits enough.

Well, I think this may be one of my dirtiest fics I've ever written. Lots of implied (and more than implied) stuff going on between this… active couple. :p Somehow I just envision these two being more... _intimate_ than most other couples. Maybe it's just because Tharja's hot. :D

However, I also wanted to get the short story regarding Tharja and the miscarried child in there, even before I started the fic. We all know how Tharja is as a person for the most part, but I felt a different side of her truly existed that would come out in the right situation. I don't know, maybe that's wishful thinking, but it's a concept I'm curious to possibly expand on someday. What do you guys think? Do you think it's in-character for her to act the way she did for that recurring set? Or did it go too far to be believable? Let me know what your opinion is on this!

For some reason, I also see Tharja as really lewd too concerning Chrom's "Falchion" heh heh :p. If you know the Youtuber Ghast, he did a "support science" video talking about Tharja and how, at least when she was initially introduced in FE13, there's a lot more to her character than fanservice. It's a very interesting video and I highly suggest watching it. It partially inspired this fic as well.

I just saw the end of one of my favourite animes a couple of days ago, **Relife**. It's about a guy that's become a bit of a loser in society, but he gets a second chance to relive his last year of high school, and see if he can change his life for the better. The catch: all memories of him by those he meets in that year will forget about him. So what happens when he starts to develop real friendships and even begins to fall in love? Was it worth developing those relationships? Was it worth falling in love… just to be forgotten, while you live with the happy memories? On Crunchyroll they've got the whole initial 13 episodes, plus the 4 OVAs that were just released less than 2 weeks ago. I was waiting almost an entire year for those OVAs, and that year was worth the wait. You would be a fool to not watch this show. Please please PLEASE give it a chance! You won't regret it! I'm sure you can find it for free online too though if you look hard enough if you can't pay for a Crunchyroll membership. And no, I don't get sponsored by Crunchyroll, by the way. :(

Which words and sentences did you guys enjoy? Anything strike you as interesting? What was funny? What made you… excited? :p Do you like the direction I took Chrom and especially Tharja? Let me guys know in a review! I'd really appreciate it! Just please don't guest review please!

Well, my original plan was to update my multi-chapter fic A Glimmer of Hope, but you guys got this instead! I'll get started on A Glimmer of Hope now, but I may not be done with Chrom and Tharja yet! We'll see, though...


End file.
